


What days are these?

by suyari



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gage Twins have a brawl in the Kwoon and remind their fellow Rangers of what's really important in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What days are these?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt requesting: An utterly unusual disagreement between the twins.

Yancy can hear the yelling all the way from the hangar. He'd gone down to check on some adjustments the crew had been making to Gipsy's plasma canons and had planned to meet Raleigh up afterward for a bit of a run in the Kwoon and a decent lunch. He isn't sure whether to be ashamed or amused that his first thought upon hearing the commotion was 'What the hell's Rals gotten us into now?' But he was still running long before the thought had even fully formed.

People ducked out of his way with speed and agility honed from years of working in Shatterdomes around the world. Pilots _always_ had the right of way. And some - like the Becket Brothers - had a reputation for being so blindly loyal to one another that any fight with one would immediately summon the other like magic, and the fight would be over in moments. He and Raleigh had a reputation for swinging first and asking questions later that kept most disinclined to enter physical altercations with them. Especially since in the heat of a fight, their drift compatibility surged to impressive levels both in and out of a conn-pod. Which was entirely the reason they'd managed to get a Jaeger of their own so quickly.

He turned the corner and found his brother on first glance. Raleigh - like everyone else - was frozen in utter stillness, silent and surprised on the outskirts of the mats. Yancy ran right into him, colliding with his back, but they were so accustomed to one another, that they only rocked forward slightly as a unit. Yancy's hands coming to rest on his brother's shoulders in shock as his eyes focused on the source of the group's attention.

Trevin thew his bo aside, and Bruce did the same from across the mat. He let out a roar and charged his twin, who braced himself but ended up with a shoulder to the gut. They twisted, grappling, and Trevin's shoulder hit the mat hard, one leg extended, caught between Bruce's arm and body. He swept his brother's feet from under him, overbalancing the older twin and rolling with the motion, punched him square in the face.

Blood spurted, and a collective gasp went through their audience. Bruce retaliated by jerking his brother's leg aside with enough force to nearly break it and elbowing him in the eye. Trevin's head whipped back and they both went down, as he gripped Bruce in a headlock, and Bruce caught him by the opposite thigh. They both yelled - something primal and angry - and rolled. Bodies arching and wiggling, but held securely.

"ENOUGH!" bellowed the Marshall, startling everyone.

The Gages didn't listen, still locked in deadly combat.

"Break them up!" came the order, and Yancy and Raleigh scurried across the mat reflexively, mirrored by Herc and Scott Hansen. They split up subconsciously, dividing co-pilots all around, as they untangled the struggling twins and forced them free of one another.

They glared murderously at each other, struggling in their holds and nearly dragging the Beckets and the Hansens into an all out brawl that likely would have become legendary. The only pilots with a more fearsome reputation when it came to family were the Hansens. Surely no one in their right mind would have tried to pit the Hansens _and_ the Beckets against themselves if they could help it.

"In my office!" Stacker Pentecost barked. " **Now**!"

They forced them apart, dragging them in separate directions. Scott and Raleigh taking Trevin the long way. And Herc and Yancy forcing Bruce the more direct way. Bruce put up a fight only until he could no longer see his brother, then dropped in a heap of deadweight and began to sob. Yancy and Herc looked at one another in confusion, but helped him up, supporting him on either side. He responded to the gentling, and swallowed his sobs as they slowly walked him to the Marshall's office.

Despite taking the longer way there, when they arrived, Trevin was wrapped around Raleigh with his face buried in his shoulder. Raleigh looked to Yancy alarmed, with wide eyes, his arms about Trevin.

"Trev," Bruce croaked, and his twin looked up. In a rush he was out of Raleigh's embrace and they were clinging to one another. Sobbing hard and bleeding over each other's uniforms.

It unsettled Yancy, watching the PPDC's best and brightest fall apart in an overly lit hallway. He crossed over to Raleigh and wrapped his arms around him, pressing up against his back. Raleigh leaned into him, arms going about him, and the tremble in his muscles caused Yancy to rest his chin to his shoulder.

Scott crossed to Herc and murmured something quietly. Herc sighed heavily, eyes sliding down. He rubbed at his brow tiredly and reached out to grip his brother by the back of the neck. Scott leaned into the touch, eyes closing as their brows came into contact. His own hand settling against his brother's side for a moment. Herc murmured something back and Scott nodded. They broke apart and Herc ushered the Gage twins into the Marshall's office. Scott turned and jogged down the hall.

"What happened?" Yancy asked, words whispered against Raleigh's ear.

"Not here," Raleigh sighed.

Yancy nodded and pressed a kiss to Raleigh's temple. His brother closed his eyes briefly and squeezed his hand. He unwound from Raleigh only enough to sling an arm about him and draw him close to his body. Raleigh went with the motion, slinging an arm about Yancy's waist and crowding him as they went.

Yancy only looked back once, as they were about to turn the corner. The Marshall was watching them go, and in his eyes, Yancy could tell he already didn't want to know.


End file.
